That's Just It
by prongsluvr
Summary: pg-13 just to be safe


That's Just It  
  
July 1990~*~*~*~  
  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Harry and Amera! Happy birthday to you!" everyone except Sirius sang. "You all are singing it wrong! It's happy birthday Prongs Jr. and Amera! The new generation of The Marauders and of course B.O.G.!" Sirius said. "Oh? My son can be a marauder! But, I will not allow my daughter to be a bog!" Lily said. "Not bog. B.O.G.!" "That stands for?" "Lily, you should know! You were a B.O.G.!" "No. I was a B.I.G. Not a B.O.G." "Yeah well, I've changed it from Babes in Gryffindor to Babes of Gryffindor." "Oh." "You should know!" "Should not." "Should to!" "Shou-" But, Lily was interrupted by two loud BANG's. While everyone was watching the argument between Lily and Sirius, Harry and Amera got hold of James and Lily's wands. "Well, when they go to Hogwarts, they will be making a big bang." Remus said. "Very funny Remus." Lily said. "It wasn't meant to be humor." he replied. "Pwensents! Lily Pwensents!" Sirius yelled. "Ok. Ok. I give up!" "You mwean time for pwensents?" Sirius asked. "Yes. But I give up on you." "Huh?" "I rest my case." "Ok. Well, here's my present. To Harry. To Amertinya." Remus said. Harry took his and started to rip the wrapping paper off. Amertinya on the other hand, carefully took the bow, tape, and wrapping paper off, folded it, and put it in a little pile on the table. Noone really knows how she figured out to do this but, it started at Christmas. Remus got Harry a miniature plastic werewolf that played with you. Harry tried to grab it, but to no success. Remus got Amera a little crystal ball, that was real, just plastic so not to give the little girl any ideas. "My turn!" Sirius yelled. He handed each baby a long thin box. Harry and Amera yelled out, "Yay! A box! What I alays anted!" "No. You open the box." Sirius said. Amera started to open the box while Harry just started pouting at the thought of not getting a box. After Amera finished opening her box, she found a broomstick. A Nimbus 250. The exact model of her dad's just baby-proofed. It only hovered one foot off of the ground, only flew about twenty feet away from where it started, and if the rider fell off, it automatically had pillows shoot out of the end of it and onto the ground, faster than the what the rider was falling at. When Harry saw what his twin sister got, he tore the lid off the box to find the exact thing except for one difference. At the end of each handle, instead of having Nimbus 250 written on it like their dads, it had their names on theirs. "If either of my twins, die, break their neck, or break anything for that matter, I will kill you, bring you back, kill you again, and so on and so fourth until I am satisfied." Lily said. Peter then said, "Here Lily, this is more for you than the babies." Lily opened it and found a baby monitor. "Oh thank you Peter! Just what we need." "What is it?" Sirius asked. "A baby monitor. Muggle device. It lets you hear what the baby is doing. Except, this one is magical. It lets you talk back to the baby. The muggle ones only let you hear, not talk back." Sirius grabbed the baby monitors and passed one to Remus. "Moony1! This is Padfoot7! Do you copy?" "I copy loud and clear Padfoot7." "Playtime later." Lily said. "You'll actually let us play with them?" "Well yeah! There's six. You can use a different channel, while I use a different channel for Harry and Amera. You use channel one, we'll use channel two. After the party and everyone's left." "Cool!" Okay, so Dumbledore got the twins both a book that read out loud to you, McGonagoll got them both a bassinet that rocked and played a lullaby until the baby fell asleep, the Weaslys got them rings that will show where the other is at all times, and Lily and James present was a new room for each of them, as soon as they turned three.  
  
Just like Lily said, after the party and after every one left, including Peter, Lily gave James, Sirius, and Remus, each a baby monitor. She turned all three baby monitors to channel two, to find noone had taken that channel yet. So, she took the three remaining, put one right next to her, one out in the front garden, and one in the baby's room. She turned the remaining three to channel one, to find noone had taken that channel. MEANWHILE "Ok! Moony, you're Moony01. Prongs you are Prongs03. And I Padfoot will be Padfoot07. K?" "Ok!" James and Remus said together. James ran into his and Lily's room. Lily was in there already. "Hey Flower! Want to play?" "What about the kids?" "Turn their channel to channel two, too." "OK!" Lily first changed her channel, then the baby's channel, then the front gardens channel. "Men. Report to living room. NOW!" James said into the baby monitor. When they all were in the living room, James said, "Ok! Lily has decided to play with us. Now, Lils, I'm Prongs03, Remus is Moony01, Sirius over there is Padfoot07. You can be Flower03." "Why 03?" "Because. Me and you are together." "Oh that explains it." "Hey, Lily, how come you have a baby monitor in the front yard?" Sirius asked. "Because, Padfoot07, Voldemort is after us, and this way I can hear if he is coming." "Ohhh. That explains it." "Okay. So James, what's the point in the game?" "Well, I don't know. Marauders?" "I don't know. We were just having fun." "Hmmm. The point? Do we have one?" "I don't think so." "Well, I think you-" but Lily was cut off by Amera crying. "I'll be right back." While she was upstairs in the baby's room, everyone was going to listen to Lily, because they knew she was going to sing. That was the only was to calm the babies down. Instead of hearing Lily singing, they all heard, that includes Lily and the babies, this: "I'm gonna kill some Potters! And their friends too! I'm gonna kill some Potters! Then I might kill you! Wormtail told me where they are! That blue house parked with the cars!" "Lily! RUN!" They all turned off their baby monitor. Lily took Harry and Amertinya up to the attic. Remus and Sirius went to the front garden and saw Voldemort coming. "James! It's him!" "C' on!" James, Sirius, and Remus went running up the stairs. Lily cast the invisibility charm on all of them. Voldemort crashed threw the door and.... "Wake up Lils!" James said. "What?" "You were having a bad dream." "Oh. What day is it?" "August first. Day after Harry and Amera's birthday." "What happened last night?" "Well, me, Sirius, Remus, and you, played operation nothing with the baby monitors." "That was it?" "Yup." "Okay." "Are you feeling all right?" "Yeah." "Okay if you say so." "I do."  
  
Halloween 1990~*~*~*~  
  
"The fun has arrived!" Sirius shouted as he apparated into the kitchen. "Paoot!" Harry yelled. "Sisi!" is what Amera yelled. "Yes yes. Sisi and Paoot is here." Sirius said. "Is Melee and Juliana coming over?" James asked. "Yes. As soon as Mel stops staring at shoes in the box while Juliana stares at the box." "You know, I really wanted to take them trick or treating, but with Voldemort out there." Lily said. "Ahh. Don't worry Lilee! We'll just have our own little trick or treating party. More candy." Sirius said. "Yeah! We can eat all the candy and give the trick or treaters, lets see here.... we can give them fruit loops!" James said. "Yeah. And then. We can whatch the older kids egg the house!" a new voice said. "Oh hey Melanie! Didn't hear you come in." "I used the door." "How rude." "Hey! I looked through the window to make sure nobody was in their underware. If you're in your underware, then I knock." "You know, you and Kimi from that muggle show Full House, would go excellent together!" Lily said. "Oh yeah! Hi everybody!" Melanie said. "Hi Mealanie." everyone else said. "Okay. The oh so boring one is here!" "Miee here." "The oh so boring one's wife is here." "Yaay! The B.O.G.'s are here, and the mauraders." "Well, Peter isn't here. And it's B.I.G." "No offense to you and yours James, but I just don't trust Peter." Lily said. Laura [Remus's wife] and Melanie [Sirius's wife] together said, "Here! Here!" "I know. When I first met him, he gave me this feeling." Remus said. "What kind of feeling?" "You know what? Why don't we talk about this later! I mean, we could eat the candy, and help Remus study for that test thing at Salem Academy." James said. "Yeah, and then we could paint each others toe nails, and share each others feelings!" Sirius said. "Yeah! That is a wonderful idea!" Lauren said. "NO!" Remus and Sirius said. "Well, we thought it was a good idea!" James, Lily, Lauren, and Melanie said together. CRASH. "What was that?" "It came from the front yard." "It's just some kids. Right?" "It's 2:30 in the morning!" "Kids aren't out!" "I'll go see what's going on." James went to the window and didn't see anything. But, two of the baby monitors were still on. Lily's from the night before, and the one in the front garden. James came back just as the baby monitor started to make sounds. At first they thought it was just picking up another baby monitor, but then they heard, "I'm gonna kill some Potters! And their freinds too! I'm gonna kill some Potters! Then I might kill you! Wormtail told me where they are! In that blue house with the parked cars!" "Lily! It's him! Take Harry and Amera and run! I'll hold him off!"   
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"James..." "Just go! Laur, Mel, take your kids and folllow Lily! Sirius, and Remus come with me!" "OK!" they all said. Lauren took Marcille, Melanie took Juliana, and Lily took Harry and Amera, and ran to the attic. They heard James and Lily's bedroom door open, then a few minutes later close. They heard the killing curse sound but didn't know who said it. Then, the attic door opened and Remus came in. "What happened?" Melanie asked. "First, are you guys all right?" "Yes." "Okay. Well, Peter came, and James went up to his room and summoned the ministry. They came, and well, they were really no match for him. But, James, Sirius, and I, yelled the killing curse at the same time, and Voldemort is now dead." "YAY!!!" the kids yelled. See, they knew what was going on. But, all was not yay. Peter hadn't died. James and Sirius came in. "You haven't seen Peter by any chance, have you?" "The ministry took him."   
  
Halloween 1994~*~*~*~  
  
"And that's how Voldemort died, exactly four years ago." Miss Veronica Minstrey told her young kindergarten class at Salem Academy. "Miss Minstrey!" a girl with bushy brown hair, big front teeth, and brown eyes yelled, raiseing her hand. "Yes?" "If Voldemort is dead, how come people are still in hiding?" "Ahh. Very good question Miss Granger! Does anybody know the answer?" A gil with long sandy brown hair, perfect teeth, and blue eyes raised her hand. She was the only person with her hand raised. "Yes. Do you know the answer, Marcy?" "Yes. The reason people are still in hiding is because, not all Deatheaters are in Azkaban. Those Deatheaters know who Voldemort was after, so they are still after them." "Very good Miss Lupin." In the back of the room, two boys, one with jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and glasses, the other with flaming red hair, blue eyes, and freckles started whispering to each other. "I can't wait to get out of Salem!" "Me too! My dad says, that if you go to Salem and pass, you go to Hogwarts." "Cool!" The boy with jet black hair pointed to a girl with short, wavy, auburn hair, that today, was pulled up into pigtails. "See that girl right there?" "Yeah. So?" "That's my twin sister. She can see the future. You know that Granger girl?" "Yeah." "Well, she's going to go to Hogwarts, and pretend that she never went to Salem. She's gonna be the top of all the classes, and you two are gonna fight all the time. See, we save her from a troll, and become best friends. Before the troll thing though, we disliked her a lot!" "Cool. Your sis will do excellent in divination." "I know." Up where Harry's twin is and her friends are... Three girls sat in the second to last row. One girl had short, wavy, auburn hair that was pulled up in pigtails, hazle green eyes, and freckles. The second girl had long sandy brown hair, perfect teeth, and blue eyes. The last girl had black eyes, long blonde hair, and big front teeth. "You guys, I know what subject we all will do excellent, and I'm not even a seer." the girl with the blonde hair said. "Oh you do Jewlz? Well, I can see the future, and I already know. Let's just see if you're right!" "Okay. Well, with Harry it will be Defense Against the Dark Arts." "Yup." "With me it will be Charms. You it will be Divination. You Missie it will be Transfiguration. Ron it will be umm........ nothing. And Mione it will be.... everything." "Yup. All right! Now, what about Ginny?" "Easy. Potions." "Yup." "Hey you guys. This is History of Magic lesson is a lot less boring than the one that will be at Hogwarts." "You know. You only have five or six years at Salem. You have seven at Hogwarts."   
  
RING RING RING  
  
"Time for lunch class!" "Yes! My favorite class! Lunch." "Amera! Hey Amera! Wait up!!!" "C'mon you four! You slow pokes!" Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco came running up. The only reason Hermione came was because she was freinds with Amera, Missie, and Jewlz. "Hey. Missie. I didn't think you would know the answer to that qestion." "Well, Amera's dad is an Auror, so he knows. She just wasn't paying attention at that moment." "Why not?" "She dropped her quill and she was picking it up." "Oh. That explains it."  
  
When they all went to lunch. Ginny was waiting at their usual spot. "You guys! You won't belive what happened in potions today!" "What?" "Well, all of a sudden, music started playing, and Meagan started dancing. Michelle started singing. Then, me and Vabrielle, or Gabby, started singing back-up." "You idiot!" "I'm nothing of the sort." "Did you get in trouble?" "Nope! Mr. Sinistra just told us not to do it again." "I wish every teacher was like that." "Hmm."  
  
Halloween 1995~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm in first grade at Salem Academy. I don't need to have help riding a broom." Amertinya Lilian Potter, age six said. "Yes! You do. Five years old. You could be twenty- two for all I know, but you would still need help. This is your first time!" Lily Potter told her daughter. "Mom!" "Amera!" "Mom!" "Amera!" "Marco!" "Polo!" "Dad!" "Sirius!" "What? We got you two to stop fighting, didn't we?" James Potter said. "Daddy, do I need help riding a broom?" "Yes." "AHHH!! NO FAIR!! HARRY DOESN'T!" "Yes well, this isn't his first time riding either." Sirius Black said. "Fine! I'll get Harry to help me!" Amera, using her telopathic power, went to Juliana Black's mind. "Jewlz, this is Trouble. Phase one complete!" "Okay! So now, knock Harry off his broom, right under a tree, and blame it on the tree?" "Yes! We've gone over this a million times! How many more times to I have to tell you?" "Like a lot?" "Don't say like." "Yes m'am!" "Whatever." "Ameraw! Hawy! Time for dinnew!" four year old Danyelle Potter yelled. "Coming!" Harry and Amera yelled at the same time.  
  
Next Day~*~*~*~  
  
"Amera. Harry. Zach. Dawn. Time to get up. First day back at school." Lily said from the hallway. "Mom? First day back! You mean first day! I'm going to Salem Academy for pre- school. " Danyelle said. "Yeah? Well, I'm going to kindigarden!" Zachery said. "Oh yeah? Well, we're going to first grade!" Amertinya and Harry said together. "Yeah, well I'm finished with school. Now get dressed and come downstairs. It's time for breakfast." "Yes mom." all four said together. Danyelle went to her closet and pulled out her white, "floofy" as she liked to call it, dress, with lase and buttons down the front. It came with a matching purse, gloves, and hat, then she put stockings on and ran downstairs. Zachery went to his closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and his old baseball shirt, put on a pair of white socks, and ran downstairs. Harry picked out a Salem Academy shirt, black jeans, and black socks, and then, ran downstairs. Amertinya picked out a pink poodle skirt, pink ribbon, and a white t- shirt with a picture of a poodle on it, then, she ran downstairs. Danyelle, Zachery, and Harry all ran into the basement where everyone's shoes were kept. Danyelle picked out white dress shoes, Zachery picked white tennis shoes, and Harry picked out black tennis shoes. Amera ran into the library where her mom was. "Mommy! Can you do my hair in little curls and put my hair up with this ribbon?" "So this years, first and last day of school theme is 'The 50's?'" "Yup!" "Ok." Lily said a spell and Amera's hair went from straight, to little ringlets. Then, she took the ribbon and tied her Ameratinya's hair up into a ponytail. "How do I look?" "Put on some white tennis shoes and you'll be perfect." "Okie dokie!" As Amera passed Harry, they both stopped. Harry started poking Amera's left shoulder with his right hand, while Amera started poking his right shoulder with her left hand. Then, they both said, "Okie dokie! Pokie pokie!" then went back to doing whatever it was they were doing. Which was, Amera was going to the basement to get her shoes, while Harry was going to get breakfast. Amera ran down the stairs and put on some white tennis shoes. She went back up stairs. She sat down at the table, hugged her dad, Danyelle, Harry, Zachery, and then her mom. When she hugged her mom, she gasped and then her face went blank. She was having a premonition. Nothing unusual. She had these all the time. AMERA'S PREMONITION Lily walked up stairs. She opened the door to her room. As soon as she walked in. Somebody grabbed her. She set free and pushed the dresser against the man. CRASH. The man drew out a wand and muttered something. BANG. There was a flash of green light. Lily screamed. AHHHHHH! Lily was dead. Then, her premonition flashed to the clock. It struck twelve o' clock midnight. Then it flashed to the calender. November first. That was today. Amera breathed out. Like she took a deep breath, held it, then let it out, except she gasped, held it in, then let it out. "What'd you see?" Harry asked. "I saw... I saw mom die." "No really. What did you see?" "I saw mom die." "No you didn't!" "I saw what I saw ok?!" "MOM!" "She did see me die." "What?" "I saw the same thing two weeks ago. Midnight. November first. I walk up the stairs, into out room, someone grabs me. It's a man. I push the dresser at him. Crash. He pulls out his wand, mutters, Avada Kadavera, BANG. I scream. AHHH. I'm dead. That what you see?" "Yup." "I saw it, too mommy." Danyelle said. It was a thing in that family. All the girls were telepathic, could see the future, and levitate. The thing in the boys were telepathic, wandless magic, and empathy. "Does this mean mom's gonna die?" Harry asked. "No. We'll just, go to school with you." James said. "It happend at midnight!" Danyelle said. "We'll be home then." Amera said. "Then, we'll go to Sirius' house tonight. The Mauraders, Prowlers, Babes in Gryffindor, and Babes of Gryffindor, can have a little sleep over." James said. "Okay." Lily said. Amera used her telopathy to telopath to Harry's mind. "Hey Prongs Jr.! Do you think mom will still be all right?" "I don't know. I hope so." "Me too."  
  
At School~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Hermione." Ron said. "Hey." "What do we have first today?" "Hey! WAIT FOR US!" Amera and Harry yelled together. "Don't forget us!" Marcille, Johnathon, Juliana, Timmothy, Draco, and Vabrielle yelled together. "And us?" Ginny, Zachery, and Danyelle yelled together. "Hey! Don't forget us!" Megan and Michelle yelled. "How could we forget innocent Michelle and Megan?" Ginny asked. 


End file.
